


Appreciation

by gravixxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, Friendship, One-Shot, appreciation, izuki is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravixxx/pseuds/gravixxx
Summary: Hyuuga's class is tasked to write an appreciation letter to someone as an 'Act of Gratitiude'.





	Appreciation

It was towards the end of lessons that day when Oshiro-sensei, the homeroom teacher of class 3-A made an announcement.

"Since all of you teenagers are ungrateful brats, the school has tasked each class to perform an act of gratitude. Your class, unfortunately, has been tasked to write a letter or note of appreciation to someone."

There was a moment of silence within the class, before everyone simultaneously yelled, "Eh?!"

"Yes, you heard me right. Get it done in 2 days time. After that, you have to write a reflection on who you wrote to and why. It's due next week. That is all, class dismissed." He continued, before gathering all his items and trudging out of class.

Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the class.

"Maybe I'll write one to my family, that seems easy,"

"I'll just write one to my best friend, that's simple,"

"Should I write one to my crush?"

But Hyuuga was absolutely clueless as to who he was going to write to.

 _What's the point of this anyway? Isn't it sort of childish?_ He thought.  _And the fact that we have to write a reflection is just unnecessary. Who should I write to anyway?_

_Riko? No, I already wrote her a heartfelt message on her birthday card._

_My family? No way! I appreciate them, but they will probably never let me live it down._

_Kiyoshi? I'll have to mail it to America, but I guess it's worth it..._

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga, oi Hyuuga, you there?" The sound of someone calling his name snapped Hyuuga out of his thoughts. He looked up, only to see none other than Riko.

The bespectacled male only nodded as he stood up from his seat. "Let's go,"

"Go where?" Riko asked, confused.

"To practice?"

She only giggled before reminding him, "Practice is cancelled today, remember? Kuroko, Kagami, Koganei and Tsuchida caught some sort of stomach bug. Geez, your memory really is horrible..."

Hyuuga mentally slapped himself for being so forgetful. "Well then, let's head home."

They lived on the same street, so they often walked home together.

Riko nodded, as they left the classroom together. He did not seem to notice the solemn smile on the face of his pun-loving friend, who had, once again, been left behind.

-

"So... Appreciation letters, huh?" Riko asked, trying to start a conversation. They were both about 5 minute away from their homes.

Hyuuga sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's kind of childish if you ask me..."

She did not respond to that comment. Instead, she decided further question him, "Who do you plan on writing to?"

He only shrugged his shoulders, before replying, "I don't know, maybe Kiyoshi? But I'll have to mail it to America."

Riko only nodded in response to his answer. But it was rather obvious to the male that she seemed unsatisfied. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Hyuuga questioned warily, not wanting to offend his female friend in any way.

"No, it's just... I'm sure Teppei knows how much you appreciate him. But have you forgotten about somebody else?" She hinted.

He struggled to think of who she was referring to.

"You really don't know?"

Hyuuga shook his head.

"Honestly, I must admit that I'm rather disappointed. How could you forget that there is someone who has been by your side since Middle School? And I'm not referring to myself"

 _Middle school... Oh, she must be referring to Izuki_.

"Izuki? That idiot? Don't I show enough appreciation to him already?" He did not mean it in a rude or offensive way, but the way he said it made Riko sigh.

"Constantly telling him to shut up or die is not considered showing appreciation." She stated. "Hyuuga, you mean a lot to him. He came to Seirin, a school without a basketball team, because you came here. And based on the way you treat him all the time, I do not understand how you can claim to show appreciation to him."

And with that, she picked up the pace and overtook Hyuuga. "That is all I have to say, see you tomorrow."

-

That night, Hyuuga barely got any sleep. He spent the entire time thinking of what Riko had told him. Had he really been treating Izuki that badly? He knew that he told Izuki to shut up every time he made a pun.  But did he cross the line? Was he too harsh?

_This is so frustrating... Maybe I should write a note to him. But that would be really embarrassing, and what do I even write? A pun? A long heartfelt message?_

Hyuuga groaned as he glared at the flashing red numbers on his alarm clock, 3.12 a.m.

_When was the last time I even had a proper conversation with Izuki?_

-

The next day, Hyuuga found a handwritten note on his desk when he entered class. Of course, it would be from Izuki.  After reading the note, he found himself sitting through class with an amused smile on his face, despite only getting three hours of sleep the previous night.

He finally had an idea on what to write to his childhood friend.


End file.
